Freelance Attorney Casting
Once more, the casting will be decided, though this time in a different matter. People, here it is, the casting for the series, Freelance Attorney! Hope you enjoy the casting. Main Cast *Phoenix Wright-Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Miles Edgeworth-Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) *Maya Fey-Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mia Fey-Bianca (Spyro) *Pearl Fey-Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) (portrayed as adopted) *Apollo Justice-Rock Voltnutt (Megaman Legends) *Trucy-??? *Athena Cykes-Roll Caskett (Megaman Legends) Major Reoccurring Characters *Dick Gumshoe-Team Chaotix (mostly Vector) *Franchizka Von Karma-Lien-da (Sonic) *Kay Faraday-Kid (Chrono Cross) *The Judge-Hip (Sonic) *The Judge's Brother-Hop (Sonic) *Larry Butz-Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic) *Morgan Fey-Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (Toonstruck) *Wendy Oldbag-World's Oldest Woman (Histeria) *Manfred von Karma-Dimitri (Sonic) *Lotta Hart-Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob) *Gregory Edgeworth-Locke (Sonic) *Ema Skye-??? *Diego Armando/Godot-Hunter (Spyro) *Shi-Long Lang-??? *Calisto Yew/Shih-na-??? *Maggey Byrde-Alison (Tinyrocket's OC), Saffron (Sonic), & ??? *Winston Payne-Patch (Sonic) *Klavier Gavin-??? *Shelly de Killer-Sebastian (Black Butler) *Simon Blackwell-??? *Bobby Fullbright-??? *Blue Badger-Yoshi (Mario) Minor Characters Sonic the Hedgehog: Freelance Attorney The First Twist-Around *Frank Sahwit-Jackelman (Thundercats) *Cindy Stone-Goal (Deponia) Twist-Around Siblings *Bellboy-Paratroopa (Mario) *Marvin Grossberg-Hudson C. Dann (Woody Woodpecker) *April May-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Redd White-Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) Twist-Around Swordsman *Sal Manella-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Will Powers-Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) *Cody Hackins-Gumball Watterson (Gumball) *Jack Hammer-Barlog (Street Fighter) *Penny Nichols-Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Dee Vasquez-Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) Twist-Around Farewells *Robert Hammond-Coronado De Cava (Monkey Island) *Polly-Potty (Spongebob) *Yanni Yogi-Horace N. Buggy (Woody Woodpecker) *Missile-Pluto (Disney) Rise from the Dust *Mike Meekins-??? *Damon Gant-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Bruce Goodman-??? *Jake Marshall-Rufus (Deponia) *Lana Skye-??? *Angel Starr-??? *Joe Darke-??? *Neil Marshall-Cletus (Deponia) Movie Version *Dee's Lawyer-Fidget *Judge in Run Down Courtroom-Ram from Rocko's Modern Life *Couple at Gourdy Lake-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Reporters-Mr. Fussy, Mr. Nervous, Miss Scary, & Mr. Bump Justice for Most The Forgotten Twist-Around *Dustin Prince-Gabby Gator (Woody Woodpecker) *Richard Wellington-Tundra Walrus (Sonic) Reunite & Twist-Around *Director Hotti/Hickfield-Mr. Messy *Turner Grey-Bugeye (Monkey Island) *Ini Miney-Presea (Magic Knights Rayearth) *Mimi Miney-Sierra (Magic Knights Rayearth) *Ami Fey-Hyzenthlay (Watership Down) Twist-Around Big Top *Ken "Acro" Dingling-Tim Drake (Batman) *Sean "Bat" Dingling-Damian "DJ" Drake (LT: Back in Action) *Regina Berry-Helen (Sonic X) *Russell Berry-The Wizard of Oz (Oz) *Max Galactica/Billy Bob John-J. Worthington Foulfellow & Gideon (Pinocchio) *Moe the Clown-Horace Horsecollar *Money-Jake Spidermonkey (MGPAM) *Regent the Tiger-Rajah (Aladdin) *Benjamin Woodman-Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (Batman) *Trilo Quist the ventriloquist dummy-Scarface (Batman) *Léon the Lion-Jasmine (Secondhand Lions) Goodbye, My Twist-Around *Adrian Andrews-Elaine (Monkey Island) *Juan Corrida-Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *Matt Engarde-LeChuck (human and demon form) (Monkey Island) *Celeste Inpax-Britney Britney (Fairly Oddparents) Trials and Manipulations Twist-Around Memories *Dahlia Hawthorne-Princess Vi (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Doug Swallow-Elias (Sonic) The Stolen Twist-Around *Luke Atmey-Le Paradox (Sly Cooper) *Desirée DeLite-Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Ron DeLite-Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) Recipe for Twist-Around *Viola Cadaverini-Buns (Sonic) *Lisa Basil-Miss Giggles (Mr. Men) *Jean Armstrong-Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Bruto Cadaverini-General Woundwort (Watership Down) *Glen Elg-Moose (Monkey Island) *Victor Kudo-Grandpa Freeman (Boondocks) *Furio Tigre-Scourge the Hedgehog Twist-Around Beginnings *Terry Fawles-Noogie (Monkey Island) *Valerie Hawthorne-Alice Baskerville (Pandora Hearts) Cross to the Twist-Around *Bikini-Voodoo Lady (Monkey Island) *Elise Deauxnim/Misty Fey-Honey Bunny (Looney Tunes) (portrayed as aunt) *Iris-Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) More to Come... Mega Man: Freelance Attorney Twist-Around Trump *UPDATE: Kristoph Gavin-Glyde (Megaman Legends) *Shadi Smith/Zak Gramarye-??? *Olga Orly-??? Twist-Around Corner *Guy Eldoon-??? *Plum Kitaki-??? *Winfred Kitaki-??? *Wocky Kitaki-??? *Pal Meraktis-??? *Wesley Stickler-??? *Alita Tiala-??? Twist-Around Serenade *Spark Brushel-??? *Drew Misham-??? *Vera Misham-??? *Magnifi Gramarye-??? *Thalassa Gramarye-??? Twist-Around Succession Coming Soon... Freelance Attorney Clues: Knuckles the Echidna Twist-Around Visitor *Jacques Portsman-??? *Buddy Faith-??? Twist-Around Flight *Rhoda Teneiro-??? *Cammy Meele-??? *Zinc Lablanc-??? *Akbey Hicks-??? The Captured Twist-Around *Lauren Paups-??? *Lance Amano-??? *Ernest Amano-??? *Oliver Deacon/Colin Devorae-??? *Pink Badger-Pink Yoshi *Proto Bader-White Yoshi *Bad Badger-Boshi Twist-Around Reminscence *Mack Rell-??? *Byrne Faraday-??? *Tyrell Badd-??? *Deid Mann-??? *Cece Yew (mentioned)-??? Twist-Around Ablaze *Manny Coachen-??? *Ka-Shi Nou-??? *Colias Palaeno-??? *Quercus Alba-??? Sonic the Hedgehog: Double Destinies Twist-Around Countdown *Gaspen Payne-Dag (Barnyard) *Juniper Woods-??? *Ted Tonate-??? *Candice Arme-??? The Monstrous Twist-Around *Rex Kyubi-??? *Jinxie Tenma-??? *Damian Tenma-??? *Phineas Filch-??? *Florent L'Belle-??? Twist-Around Academy *Hugh O’Conner-??? *Robin Newman-??? *Aristotle Means-??? *Constance Courte-??? *Myriam Scuttlebutt-??? The Cosmic Twist-Around *Clay Terran-??? *Solomon Starbuck-??? *Yuri Cosmos-??? *Aura Blackquill-??? Twist-Around For Tomorrow Coming Soon... Twist-Around Reclaimed *Norma DePlume-??? *Marlon Rimes-??? *Sasha Buckler-??? *Dr. Herman Crab-??? *Orla Shipley the Whale-??? *Rifle the Penguin-??? *Sniper the Penguin-??? *Azura Summers-??? *Ora Shipley the Whale the First-??? Toon Law & Order Legacies (is set within the Freelance Attorney series and takes somewhere within it/unofficial continuation) Main Reoccurring Characters Coming Soon... Vengeance *Det. Rey Curtis-??? *Det. Olivia Benson-??? *Det. Lennie Briscoe-??? *ADA Abbie Carmichael-??? *EADA Michael Cutter-??? *Dr. Jack McCoy-??? *Lt. Anita Van Buren-??? *Christina Mullins-??? *Teresa Restrepo-??? *James Gray-??? *Tom Newberry-??? *Gwendolyn Scott-??? *Alexander Baran-??? *Mickey Trevino-??? *Chavez Trevino-??? *Judge-??? *Jury Foreman-??? *Victim Rachel-??? Home to Crow Coming Soon... Killer Genius Coming Soon... Nobody's Kid Coming Soon... Cat Ear Witness Coming Soon... Bad Effects Coming Soon... Twist-Around Resolution Coming Soon... Category:Roles